¡Bienvenido a Miami!
by zuihitsu
Summary: Korea has decided to vacation in the US. Unfortunately, he doesn't know that English isn't the only language spoken in some cities. Mildly inspired by a scene from the Korean movie 'Please Teach Me English.' Oneshot. Image not drawn by me.


A/N: So, I got the idea for this story from watching a Korean movie called _Please Teach Me English_. It's an adorable movie, and I totally recommend it. This fic is nothing like it, but it does relate to some funny things I found in the movie. All translations are at the end.

Also, I'm super nervous about posting this. I've never written anything for Hetalia before, so I really hope everyone's in character. No flames, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Canada was placidly reading a book in the Los Angeles airport while waiting for his flight. He had been visiting Japan and was now on his way home. He'd decided to partake of the cheaper method and use a regular planes (not his private jet) and a route with a three hour layover on LA. He didn't really mind the layover. He could easily pass the time by reading.

Or, he could until someone yelled, "What's-your-name!"

Canada looked up from his book to see the smiling face of Korea. "Oh… er… hello, Korea. I'm Canada, remember?"

"Of course, of course!" Korea then stared at Canada, smiling widely and, if you asked Canada, creepily.

"Did you need something?" Canada asked.

Korea leaned closer to Canada, his smile unwavering. "Don't you notice?"

Canada scrutinized Korea's face, looking for something different. "You… uh… changed your hair?"

"No! My English! It's better, right?"

Oh. So that was it. "Er… yes. It's very good, Korea."

The Asian man beamed. "Thank you very much! I just finished my English class."

"English class? Couldn't you speak English already?" Canada asked.

Korea laughed. "Oh, what's-your-name! You're so funny! I took the class to get even better!"

"Canada."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, that's why I'm here! I'm headed to Miami to celebrate!"

"Miami?"

"Of course! It will be great! Just sun, beaches, and…" Korea gave a dramatic pause, "English!"

"Er… does Alfred know?"

"Nope! I don't want him to think I'll need his help translating. I'm completely on my own!"

Canada contemplated warning the excited man, but then he remembered what Korea had called him. "Have fun in Miami then."

"Thank you, what's-your-name!"

* * *

Korea flagged a taxi as soon as he'd left the airport in Miami. Noticing his copious bags, the taxi driver, a young Hispanic man, popped the trunk and exited the cab to help load Korea's bags. As he walked around the car, he greeted Korea with a cheery, "_Bienvenido a Miami, Señor!_"

Korea who had started loading his luggage, looked up at the man in confusion. "That… that's not English!"

The young man gave him a look that seemed to be a cross between 'Duh!' and 'Do you have a problem with Spanish?'

Korea's confusion gave way to horror as a rather vocal woman walked past. She was talking loudly on her cell phone… in Spanish.

Panic began to congeal in Korea's chest. He looked around for something, anything in a language he knew. He saw a bus sporting a large add for Diet Coke… in Spanish. He heard an older woman scolding her fighting grandchildren… in Spanish. He saw a man reading a newspaper… in Spanish.

The taxi driver watched as the Korean man's eyes darted around the area. He decided to intervene when the man looked like he was about to start hyperventilating.

"Um… sir?" he said, tapping the man on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" He had switched to English, but his Spanish accent was still apparent.

Korea started at the young man's touch. His eyes were wide and frightened. He fell to his knees, raised his arms to the sky, and yelled, "America-_ssi_!!!"

The young taxi driver sighed exasperatedly. "_Extranjeros_."

* * *

A/N: So, in the movie _Please Teach Me English_, the guy dreams of being on a beach in Miami. I had to laugh at that because English wouldn't be the best language to learn if you're going to Miami. Most people in Miami speak Spanish as their first language.

Translations:  
_Bienvenido a Miami, Señor!_ - Welcome to Miami, Sir!  
_-ssi_ - A Korean honorific similar to the Japanese _-san_. It's only used with full names and given names, though, never with surnames alone. That's considered offensive.  
_Extranjeros_ - Foreigners


End file.
